


Hush

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Exhibitionism [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Flying Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is horny and wants to have sex with Bruce. Where it takes place, he really doesn't care as long as it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through, I was thinking to myself that I can’t believe I’m writing this. I think this is the most explicit smut I’ve ever written.

Clark has been horny and hard, his cock already leaking, since halfway through the JLA meeting. Ever since Bruce uttered two words during it and nothing more. Damn the man’s voice can just _do_ things to Clark and he doesn’t normally get this hard right away from it, and certainly not in a meeting, but he and Bruce haven’t seen each other in a week because they’ve been too busy. When one doesn’t hear that deep, growly, sex on legs voice on a daily basis, they tend to no longer be desensitized to it or just associate it with getting turned on in appropriate situations.

Clark discretely digs the palm of his hand into his hard on, biting back a moan. He’s actually shaking with arousal and his skin feels too hot. Bruce has told him that when he gets aroused sexually, Clark’s body temperature goes up dramatically and it can be felt from an outsider. Of course, Clark’s body is always warm no matter what temperature it is in the surrounding area outside but, according to Bruce, this is a significant increase in which one doesn’t even need to touch Clark in order to feel how hot he is. He’s sure Shayera who is sitting on his right and Wally who is on his left can feel it but in order for the others to not feel it, in order for him to not raise the temperature of the room just by his body heat, he’s been secretly blowing out cool air into the room to counter act it.

Soon enough, the meeting ends and Diana dismisses them. Bruce is the first one out of the room and so not only does he get away so Clark can’t enact his fantasy of bending him over this very table and fucking his brains out, but it also means Bruce gets a head start on him because Clark has to wait for everyone else to leave first. As much as his suit covers up everything, it is not made to hide an erection. Luckily, everyone leaves quickly, all of them wanting to either go home or back to duty and Bruce’s head start isn’t too much of a head start.

Clark catches up quickly with Bruce and falls into step beside him. He makes sure to keep a hand discretely in front of his crotch so no one they pass sees his suit tenting. As soon as Clark is next to Bruce he says, “I’m busy Clark.”

“We haven’t seen each other in a week.”

“A week and two days.”

“Exactly.”

“That doesn’t give you an automatic invite back to my place.” Bruce side eyes him. “Or an invite to ask me out on a date.” He then looks forward again.

“Who says I was going to do either?”

“Because I know you.”

“But-” Clark cuts off when Bruce looks at him pointedly from the corners of his eyes. “Okay, your right, I was going to ask you out but only because it’s been _three_ weeks since we’ve gone on a date.”

“Three weeks and four days.”

“Exactly!”

Bruce’s mouth twitches up at Clark’s exasperated tone and a low chuckle can be heard from him only if you possess super hearing. “Tell you what, I’ll clear my plans for tomorrow night. You can take me out to dinner then.”

“And a movie?”

“Don’t push it farm boy.” Clark smiles at hearing Bruce’s playful tone. This is good because it means he’s in a good mood which will then make what Clark is about to do (he’s desperate, okay?) that much more easy. As soon as the hall is clear of people, Clark pushes Bruce’s shoulder until he’s slammed gently into the window of the watchtower, back towards Clark. Bruce wiggles a little, testing Clark’s hold and then, “Clark?”

Clark moves Bruce’s cape out of the way and pushes against him. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Bruce twists his head around to look at Clark the best he can. “Oh, I think I can _feel_ how much.”

Clark lowers his head and starts to kiss and suck on Bruce’s exposed jaw. He has always loved how Bruce is only a few inches shorter than him, even in the Bat suit, and so he fits so perfectly in Clark’s arms. In the Bat suit the top of Bruce’s head comes to about halfway down Clark’s forehead and when Bruce is out of the costume, then the top of his head is eye level to Clark. He loves it.

Clark rolls his hips, groans lowly, and does it again. “Gosh, Bruce, I need you.”

“Not here you don’t.”

“I don’t care where, I just want to fuck you.”

Bruce chuckles. “Since when did you become an exhibitionist?”

“Since now.” He can hear Bruce’s dick hardening within the confines of the protective cup, something Clark has no plans of removing. He wants Bruce to cum untouched with his cock achingly hard against the restraint. This isn’t anything they’ve done before and if it doesn’t seem like Bruce is enjoying it then he will remove it but for now…

Clark grabs a hold of the back of Bruce’s suit and pulls it down just far enough to expose his nice, round ass. Keeping an arm pinning Bruce to the window — which Clark is pleased Bruce can see his reflection in — he cups Bruce’s ass with his other hand, kneading one cheek and then the other. Bruce moans loudly and Clark hears his heartrate spike in momentary panic. “Clark not… not here.”

Clark pushes a finger in between those cheeks and presses gently at the tight ring of muscle, leaning in close to where he knows Bruce’s ear is. “Yes here.”

Bruce jumps when just the tip of Clark’s finger breeches his hole and his arm flies to his mouth so he can bite down on the armor to stifle his moan. “Oh God…”

Clark removes his hand from Bruce’s ass and pulls the front of his own suit down so his cock is now exposed. He presses up more tightly against Bruce, slotting his dick between Bruce’s ass cheeks and humping him, enjoying the slick slide. They both moan in unison. Clark reaches up and pulls Bruce’s cowl away. “Not…” Bruce pants. His face is flushed and a sheen a sweat is already on his forehead. “Not my cowl, Clark… not my…” Clark bites his ear to shut him up and Bruce moans again so Clark continues his little nibbling until he finally can’t take much more and must move on.

Releasing Bruce’s ear with a gasp, Clark presents his fingers to the man. “Suck,” he orders and Bruce greedily obliges.

When Clark’s fingers are nice and wet, he backs his hips up a little to replace his cock with his fingers, circling Bruce’s hole before pushing a finger past the ring. Bruce gasps and shudders and Clark waits for Bruce to calm down before he begins to pump his finger in and out of him. It’s not very often that they don’t use lube and most of the time if they don’t, Clark is the one on the receiving end as he can’t get hurt by it. Soon, when Clark thinks Bruce can handle it, he adds another finger and then another until he’s working Bruce open with three fingers.

Bruce looks beautiful like this, shoved up against the window, eyes half lidded in pleasure, and teeth sinking into the armor of his arm to quiet his pretty moans. Clark removes his fingers quickly and lines himself up, the tip of his leaking cock pressing against Bruce. “Ready?” Clark doesn’t wait for an answer before pushing in. The pre-cum allows for an easier slide than if there wasn’t but it’s still not as smooth as if they had lube. Still, both Clark and Bruce moan together at the pleasure of the feeling; Bruce wrapped around Clark’s aching cock, all hot and tight, and Bruce being filled to the brim with a thick cock. Bruce probably wouldn’t admit it, but Clark knows how much Bruce is a cock lover.

He only allows Bruce a few seconds to adjust before he starts to thrust shallowly and then in longer strokes. Clark is sucking Bruce’s skin just below his jaw which is the only part of his neck that is exposed and Bruce is still biting desperately at his arm. A whimper escapes from Bruce’s mouth and so Clark slows down his thrust and presses his lips to Bruce’s ear. “Want me to go faster? Want me to go harder?” Bruce is panting erratically now, his own hips pushing back onto Clark and drool running down his chin. He whimpers again, this time it sounding more like a muffled sob. “Want me to fuck you nice and good don’t you?” Clark gives a sharp thrust and Bruce unlatches his teeth from the armor with a loud gasp. “Want my cock so bad don’t you?”

“Oh God, yes, yes Clark please, please, I need… I need… please.” Clark speeds up the tempo once again but then suddenly stills deep inside him. “Clark?”

“Shh.” Clark grabs Bruce from around the hip and his other arm around his chest, lifting the both of them off the floor and to the ceiling. He positions them both so Bruce is facing the floor and for a minute, his legs dangle in the air which allows Clark to thrust deeper. Bruce slaps a hand to his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop his groan of pleasure, and then brings his legs back to hook his ankles onto Clark’s. Clark starts thrusting slowly again just as Mister Terrific, Stargirl, Red Tornado, and Fire all walk under them. They stop directly below them and start talking to one another, Stargirl looking out the window in the exact spot Bruce and Clark had just been in.

Bruce has silenced his panting which, to Clark, is a pretty good feat and Clark technically doesn’t need to breath so he has no problem keeping quiet. Bruce turns his head in order to address Clark, whispering, “Get out of…” He shuts his eyes as Clark gives a powerful thrust and bites his lip hard. When he opens his eyes, they are half lidded again. Bruce is shaking with arousal just like Clark had been earlier and his pupils are blown wide. “Out of here… get us out of here.”

Clark smiles slowly, mischievous and daring. “No.”

“Clark-” Bruce gasps quietly when Clark gives another powerful thrust. “Son of a bitch.”

“Can you cum like this?” Clark speeds up, careful to avoid any skin on skin sounds. He looks down at their unknowing audience. “With your cock untouched. With them right below us.” He can feel Bruce getting closer and closer to the edge, can feel himself getting there too. Clark never realized he would enjoy the thrill of the possibility of getting caught so much. He never even dreamed Bruce would too but it would seem he does. “I want you to cum like this. Cum before they leave, cum with your cock in its nicely confined space, that cup pushing down on it. I bet the pressure feel _so good_ , doesn’t Bruce?”

“Oh God, Clark.”

“It feels good to have that constant contact, that constant pressure, accompanied by the feel of my own cock burying deep, so deep, inside you that it’s driving you crazy.” Bruce is panting very hard. “I want to cum inside you. You want to feel my cum dripping out of you Bruce? Feel it in there, hot and wet.” Bruce shudders violently as he cums, a wicked groan ripped out of his throat as he shuts his eyes and a hand flies to his mouth again. Clark gets them both out of there just in time for the four people below them to look up. They end up seeing nothing there at the same time Clark is dropping Bruce onto his bed on the Watchtower, pumping into him faster and harder now. “That’s it Bruce, just like that. Cum for me just like… just like that.”

And then Clark is cumming as well, deep inside Bruce, painting his inner walls white. He moans loudly and shudders almost just as violently as Bruce had, collapsing on top of the man. When both of them catch their breath and Clark suspects he’s getting too heavy for Bruce, he gently pulls out and rolls to the side. Bruce stays on his stomach and stares at him. Clark gives him a lazy smile and this prompts Bruce to hit him with a pillow. “You fucking asshole.” There’s no real venom behind Bruce’s words and so Clark’s smile gets bigger. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Well, I wasn’t actually hoping anyone would come.”

“But the possibility was there and guess what, it happened!” Bruce is looking at him in a mixture of incredulity and amusement. Then he says again while rubbing his face, “You fucking asshole.”

“You enjoyed it.”

Bruce lowers his hand and stares at Clark for a good half minute before he slides over to him, resting his head and hand on Clark’s chest. “Yes, I did.” Clark smiles triumphantly and kisses Bruce on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
